Hold your colours in the rain
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Он выжил... и все забыл.


Название: Hold your colours in the rain.

Автор: stupid stump

Бета: Amaryllis

Фандом: Блич

Пейринг: Ичиго\Иноуэ, быть может что-то еще, я не уверен. В общем не загадываю наперед и ничего не скажу.

Жанр: драма, ангст, POV

Рейтинг: PG-13 максимум планируется

Статус: -- в процессе--

Дисклеймер: Кубо все ваше

От Автора: ну что, не ждали? И я не ждал и честно в шоке от самого себя ) Продолжение фика "Свет, которого не видно"

Предупреждение: ООС и его много.

**Запись 1. Потерянное имя.**

С тех пор, как я очнулся на больничной койке, меня не покидает острое чувство, что все вокруг меня фальшиво. Все должно быть иначе, не так. Как если бы я смотрел на горизонт, видя очертания домов. И меня тянет туда. Паутина лжи опутывает мое сознание, вводя в заблуждение разум, и пока эта пелена не спадет, я буду верить в эту фальшь.

Я иду вперед, и чем внимательней пытаюсь всматриваться, тем все более расплывчатой мне кажется картина. И, в конце концов, когда дойду до этого места – увижу пустоту. И время давно уже перескочило стадию бесконечности, и стрелки циферблата невозможно сдвинуть с места, они прочно застряли, их срок годности иссяк. Даже часы не выдерживают бесконечность. Силуэты таят на глазах, показывая бесконечную пустошь. Нет ничего: ни деревьев, ни домов, ни живых тварей, обитающих в этой среде. И эта пустота меня поглощает. Даже страх перед небытием не помогает, он просто напросто растворяется под напором паники, граничащей с отчаянием. Изолированная от звуков пустошь. Даже ветру не пробраться сюда, даже он не в силах пробиться сквозь пелену галлюцинаций и развеять пепел лжи. Странно, быть может я и раньше чувствовал себя так, когда возникали подобные вещи – слишком привычно было. Я не думаю, что со мной это происходило неоднократно, просто действительно казалось, что я жил в такой обстановке ранее. Все довольно запутано и непонятно, правда?

Я разворачиваюсь и пытаюсь уйти как можно скорей. Конец представления слишком затянулся. Чем дольше остаюсь на этой пустоши, тем страшней мне становится. До такой степени, что возникают галлюцинации. Острые иглы вонзаются в ступни, но не больно, кровь растекается по черной земле, впитывается, оставляя мокрое пятно в память о том, что когда-то я здесь был. Вся земля усеяна пеплом, черно-серым. Даже в воздухе витают его частицы, невесомые как перья. В какой момент пустошь стала кладбищем моих галлюцинации? Иллюзии рассыпаются на глазах, тают в воздухе, искривляя губы в подобии улыбки. Недобрые ухмылки моих мыслей, даже не пытавшихся вырваться из туманного плена, пропадают с обещаниями вернуться. Я перестаю понимать что-либо, я даже не замечаю, как туман сгущается вокруг моего тела, что-то шепча. Словно в вакууме. Но я отчетливо понимаю, что он пытается сказать, чернея на глазах.

Если все описать кратко, то именно так и получается. Когда-то я пробовал записать это странное состояние. Описать его, чтобы в будущем не забывать. Не знаю, почему, но оно вместе со страхом дает мне силы. Желание выбраться из этих галлюцинаций настолько велико, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь. Но каждый раз, когда я беру ручку в руки и пытаюсь начеркать хоть пару строк, меня охватывает дрожь. Дело доходило до того, что меня находили врачи или медсестры, приходившие для очередной проверки, без сознания, всего в поту, корчащегося в конвульсиях на полу. Поэтому я больше не пытаюсь ничего написать об этом. Только думаю.

Я очнулся после полугодовой комы на больничной койке. Первое, что я услышал – это шум дождя, сильного ливня. И я был прав. Открыв глаза, первое, на что я посмотрел – было окно. Серые тучи заволокли небо плотной шалью, город утопал в сумерках. Дождь барабанил по стеклу, как будто хотел разбить его и пробраться в палату. Я встретил свой новый мир серым вечером, когда небо оплакивало чью-то потерю, прожигая землю слезами ядовитого горя.

Еще три месяца я лежал в больнице: глотал лекарства, проходил процедуры, постоянно беседовал с врачами. Для них было чудом то, что я выжил. Я же ничего не понимал. На моем теле было многочисленное количество шрамов, побелевших, не сильно выделяющихся, но, все же, существующих.

Считали, что я терпел побои и издевательства. Но что я мог им ответить, когда не помню даже своего собственного имени и не знаю, сколько мне лет? На все вопросы я молчал и пожимал плечами. Я ничего не помню.

А потом меня перевели в частную клинику человека, который сказал, что является моим отцом. Он появился почти сразу после моего пробуждения в сопровождении двух девочек, которые разрыдались, увидев меня. Это были мои сестры: Юзу и Карин, сестры погодки. Оказывается, я был сыном врача. Наверно, именно этот фактор повлиял на врачей, и меня, после долгих споров, согласились выписать.

Так я стал потихоньку узнавать свою жизнь заново. И хотя моими неизменными спутниками были иллюзия и фальшь, я спокойно спал по ночам и жил со своей семьей. Мне почти ничего не рассказывали, надеясь на то, что воспоминания вернуться сами. Я самостоятельно искал ответы на свои вопросы, порой забредая в лабиринты и теряясь там.

Мой отец – Иссин, любил говорить о матери, ее я тоже не помню, но как мне сказали, она была самым главным человеком в моей жизни. Впрочем, что еще ожидать от ребенка, как я. Конечно мать является всем для каждого дитя, и я не удивлюсь, если и правда повернул свою жизнь в сторону серой дороги, когда она погибла. Иссин был немного с причудами, но Карин советовала мне не обращать на это внимания. Карин была волевой девочкой, и Юзу говорила, что она очень похожа на меня характером. Юзу была мягкой и доброй, она заправляла хозяйством в доме, не смотря на свой невеликий возраст. Пожалуй, я мог с уверенностью сказать, что очень рад тому факту, что именно эти трое являются моей семьей.

Пока я наслаждался лечением дома, частенько меня посещали несколько человек. Сестры говорили, что это мои лучшие друзья. Раз так, то можно им смело довериться? Интересно, насколько важен смысл слова друг в моей прошлой жизни? Я ведь не знаю, каким я был человеком. Быть может, я просто бросал слова на ветер, не задумываясь ни о чем. То, что думает обо мне семья и друзья – абсолютно разные вещи. Но раз они мне улыбаются, значит ли это, что я действительно считал их друзьями? Чад, молчаливый и самый высокий. Иногда, кажется, что он напускает на себя грозный вид, но на самом деле он спокойный и адекватный. Пожалуй, он самый адекватный из всей компании. Исида, серьезный, ответственный и заботливый. Да-да, именно такой. Правда, еще у него странное увлечение – шитье. Я был удивлен, когда узнал это. И Рукия – миниатюрная, хрупкая на внешний вид девушка, была самой активной. Как будто среди всей троицы она была главной, вела остальных. Рукия была очень шумной. Иногда я даже затыкал уши, за что получал подушкой по лицу. И неизменный ее атрибут была плюшевая игрушка льва. Зачем она его таскает, я не знаю, но плюшевый лев все время валяется где-то в углу. Если Рукия так не любит эту игрушку, зачем таскает с собой?

Впрочем, я не особо зацикливался на этих вопросах, мне просто было приятно, что они приходили навещать меня. Хотя я все еще чувствую себя немного неуверенно перед ними, это пройдет со временем. Новые знакомства всегда так проходят. Такой же дискомфорт я чувствовал, когда знакомился со своей семьей.

Первая моя встреча с классом прошла очень шумно. Столько внимания было для меня тягостно, словно каждый считал обязанным подойти что-то сказать, представиться, слово за словом и завязывался разговор. Рукия добилась разрешения пересесть на соседнюю парту, справа от меня, мотивируя это тем, что я много чего не помню, и мне нужна будет помощь. Рядом с Рукией я чувствовал себя более уверенно, хотя с Исидой и Чадом было то же самое. Обычно обедали мы либо на крыше, либо у деревьев, скрываясь от полуденной жары. Школьная жизнь была бесконечной, но веселой, хотя кроме учебы в данное время меня ничего не должно было интересовать. Хорошо, что она давалась мне более менее легко. Хотя порой так и хотелось наплевать на все и сбежать. Влияние со стороны друзей было очевидным, и постепенно желание учиться сходило на нет. Оставалась только паническая мысль, что мне конец, если не сдам экзамены.

Мне было интересно познавать эту жизнь, или правильнее будет выразиться - наблюдать за однообразной повседневностью. Порой она завораживает. В свободное время я любил гулять по улице, обычно мой путь был хаотичным, но почему-то всегда ноги выводили меня либо к реке, либо к парку. Неважно, какая была погода, я гулял тогда, когда мне вздумается. Я сильно увлекся одиночеством, не смотря на то, что рядом со мной были друзья, в моей душе поселилась тревога. Она каждый день ныла, сверля огромную черную дыру внутри моего сердца. Нет, я не стал меняться и ненавидеть жизнь за то, что она так со мной поступила. Дискомфорт, резонанс с собственной душой мешал мне улыбаться. Я чувствовал себя ненужным, хотя знал что это не так. Я нужен был моей семье, и она нужна была мне. Такую утрату никто из нас не перенесет. Я слишком их люблю, и порой даже в просто улыбке они могли увидеть, насколько дороги мне.

Только тревога не уходит. Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее понимаю, что я чего-то лишен. В такие моменты я пытаюсь казаться более веселым, когда нахожусь рядом с кем-то. Наверное...чтобы ни казаться настолько жалким, чтобы не возникло чувство отвращения у людей, с которыми я общаюсь тут, я больше не буду показывать то, что рвет меня на части, медленно раздирает душу в клочья. Я буду продолжать улыбаться своей фальшивой улыбкой и делать вид, что все хорошо. Но вы не увидите меня настоящего, потому что это слишком обременительно. Да, я жалок... Не все мы идеальны, и не все всё можем.

Пессимистичные мысли, правда? Я не стану их отрицать, и в ответ на них могу лишь промолчать. Мне не хочется говорить об этом, просто это правда. Размышление стало моим основным состоянием. Я еще никому не рассказывал об этом, я не хотел никого утруждать своими проблемами, но, все же, выговориться хотелось. Отец частенько говорил, что я могу ему довериться, но я не решаюсь до сих пор, лишь несмело улыбаюсь в ответ и отвечаю, что все нормально. Видимо мои тревоги отражаются у меня на лице, и мне это не нравится, не люблю быть тем, чье настрое можно прочесть по лицу.

Запах свежих листвы и травы, песни природы дают мне умиротворение. Просто сидя на лавочке, слушая музыку в наушниках, я наблюдал за прохожими, абсолютно незнакомыми мне людьми. Я мог просидеть несколько часов и не заметить этого, настолько был погружен в собственные мысли. Но плюс такой прогулки заключался в том, что я возвращался домой в приподнятом настроением. Это была для меня как традиция - гулять перед ужином. Пускай надо мной смеются, но ужин в кругу близких людей - в частности, отца и сестер - я очень любил. Поговорить просто так, несерьезно, ни о чем на разные темы, пошутить, посмеяться и пообсуждать планы. В моих было догнать одноклассников в учебе. Где-то мне делали небольшие поблажки, где-то просили поднажать. Да я и сам не хотел просто так терять время. И учился. Поэтому свободного времени у меня было чертовски мало.

**Запись**** 2. ****Отражение в воде.**

Заэль Апполо Гранц сказал мне, что при рождении я была лишена чувства страха. Я была склонна доверять ему, но не говорить этого. Быть может я и правда лишена страха, я просто напросто не знаю, что это такое и как оно характеризуется. Гранц лучший вариант из всех арранкаров, когда надо с кем-то поговорить. Если меня что-то интересует, я сразу иду к нему. Всем известно - Гранц из числа тех, кто исследует все, что его заинтересует, а полученную информацию бережет, как собственное место в эспаде. Точно так же с ним трудно сойтись. Впрочем, что никому так и не удалось сделать. Он предпочитал закрыться у себя в лаборатории, нежели пройтись по опустошенному Хуэко Мундо в поисках жертвы. Иноуэ этот арранкар привлекал как личностью, он слишком выделялся среди остальных, начиная с лихорадочного блеска в глазах, если попадется что-то интересное, заканчивая полной потерей себя во времени. Если он чем-то заинтересуется, то не успокоится пока не изучит вдоль и поперек, не найдет различное применение и прочее.

- Стоит ли задаваться вопросом: что есть простая смерть после жизни? Для арранкаров это поле битвы, где нет пощады и сожалений. Нельзя доверять, нельзя боятся, нельзя спать. В любой момент на тебя может обрушиться лавина, снести, и вот - ты уже погребен и врядли выберешься. Если удар, то единственный и меткий, ошибок быть не должно. Запомни это, девочка. Ты смогла легко получить свой номер, но сможешь ли удержать? Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Слова - плод для размышлений, и чем их больше, тем туманнее ответ. Поэтому ответы на свои вопросы я никогда толком не находила. Лишь очередная причина, чтобы прийти и задать вопрос снова, только уже в другой форме.

- Ты все так же ищешь ответа? А стоит ли? Не лучше ли просто забыть?

Забвение. То, что породило меня, собирая пазл из кусочков бумаги, рождая новый образ. Главное, держать все вместе, не растерять. Иначе мир рухнет. Не дотрагивайся и не тревожь. Оно, как вода, утекает, испаряется, впитывается в землю.

- Да погоди, не спеши ты так, ведь я еще не закончил.

Буквально пару шагов до двери, но слух ласкает мелодичное «еще не закончил». Значит, будет продолжение. Я привыкла к этим ненавязчивым беседам, лишенным смысла, не имеющим продолжения. Она стала от них зависима. Бессмысленная пища для ума, но Заэль тратил на меня свое время.

- Чаю?

Губы растягиваются в улыбке.

- А стоит ли? - капелька иронии, но возвращаюсь и присаживаюсь на стул.

- Полагаю, ты вошла в число ненавистников собраний с распитием чая. А знаешь, зря - чай настраивает на беседу, - слегка укоризненный голос. Да, я знаю, что Гранц любит чай, но я в этом напитке не вижу ничего предрасполагающего к беседе - он утомляет.

- Он безвкусен. Я предпочитаю более приторные напитки.

Первое правило. Всегда жди, когда Заэль предлагает побеседовать. Но не думай, что разговор будет таким, каким ты ожидаешь. Возможно, ты совсем разочаруешься. Гранц любит шутить.

- Представь, что раньше ты пила чай с удовольствием. Люди считали чай традицией, без которой нельзя жить. Мы, арранкары, можем обойтись без многих вещей, а вот люди не могут. Пьют чай, чтобы согреться, пьют чай, чтобы утолить жажду, пьют чай, потому что им нравится это. Чай - искорка жизни, - смешок, скрип кресла, щелканье ручки. Гранц полностью переключил на меня свое внимание. Очень быстро я запомнила одну из его привычек - щелканье автоматической ручки. Арранкар, как человек, не может сидеть просто так - ему надо выплескивать свою энергию. В момент разговора он начинает что-то перебирать, шуршать листами бумаги и прочие незатейливые вещи. К такому привыкаешь сразу, и не так легко вывести потом эту заразу. - Чай не бывает безвкусен, его тысячи разновидностей. Бывает, что один вкус похож на другой, но все же они собраны на разных полях, по-разному высушены, с разными добавками. Кто-то делает чай сам, кто-то покупает готовый. Каждый ищет свой вкус, чтобы им наслаждаться.

- Ты предоставишь мне выбор? Даже если так, у меня нет никакой тяги к этому напитку.

- Чай - признак человечности, - добавил Гранц.

Человечность? Есть она в арранкаре? Может ли мертвый сказать точно, что такое человечность?

- Тогда я лишена этого качества, - просто пожимаю плечами, у меня нет более достойного ответа на такие слова. Заэль изящен даже в этом, поэтому я восхищаюсь им, сам по себе для меня он - признак эстетики.

- Ни в ком из нас ее нет, Иноуэ, потому мы и арранкары. Потому мы и живем после смерти. Жестокости в каждом из нас столько, что человечность просто не выдерживает этого давления.

Заэль умел правильно поставить вопрос и дать на него ответ. Бессмысленный ответ.

После таких недолгих бесед я любила принимать ванну. Расслабиться в чуть горячей воде, задремать, одной ногой оставаясь в реальности и слушая все происходящее в комнате, а другой - ступить в сон, лишенный картинок. Только буквы, обретающие слова, складывающие предложение, переставлять, как пожелаешь. Можешь даже стирать ненужные. Все в моем распоряжении.

В полудреме я умела думать лучше всего, внешние раздражители не беспокоят, никаких признаков жизни кроме собственного равномерного дыхания. Да и то - еле уловимого. Я любила воду, порой представляла, как выглядит в ней мое отражение, но никогда не могла увидеть четкую картинку.

Что мне известно о своей внешности? Какая она? Я опираюсь только на поверхностные объяснения, но этого мало, тактильное распознавание тоже не дает результатов, я уже давно поняла, что в глазах других выгляжу по-другому, нежели когда представляю себя. Остается только надеяться, что когда-нибудь, но я все же увижу свое отражение в воде. Вот только вопрос: наступит ли это «когда-нибудь»?

Мысли вернулись к недавней беседе. Чай. Восьмой считает чай признаком человечности. Я сразу поняла, что это простая метафора, и теперь мне было интересно, что же он имел в виду, ведь казалось он говорит бессмыслицу. Бессмыслицу, содержащую в себе тайную информацию. Первое (и единственное) что мне пришло на ум, это чувства. То, что является главное загадкой всего живого, то что несет боль и дарит счастье. Чувства как и чай, содержат в себе тысячи ароматов, одна из основ жизни, позволяющая ставить цели, добиваться их и находить новые пути. Арранкары, безжизненные, лишенные души существа тоже обладают этим? Обладают, иначе как еще назвать жажду крови? Как еще можно охарактеризовать то, что ты испытываешь при определенных обстоятельствах? Каждый имеет что-то и чего-то лишен, как допустим я лишена страха.

Но возникает другой вопрос: почему мы, ощутившие дыхание смерти не один раз, можем что-то чувствовать? Просто оболочка, тело, наполненное нитями нерв, мышцами, мясом и кровь. Внутри нет ничего, нет сердца, есть только орган. Ходячие мертвецы, но эти слова не пугают. Человек, живой, с душой, не важно насколько она чиста, имеет полное право на чувства. А имеем ли мы такое право? Или оно было отыграно, выдрано из чьих-то рук, кто не хотел нам дарить подобные подарки?

Но если то, что говорит Заэль правда, то почему они чувствуют? На что им, безжалостным убийцам подобные безделушки? Ведь это своего рода паразит, приживется и со временем ты уже ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы избавиться от него. Остается только смириться. Нет, ей сложно подобное понять.

**Запись 3. Кривые линии души**

Мы совершаем ошибки, не задумываясь о последствиях. Не просто не задумываясь, а откровенно наплевав на них. Пока не столкнемся с ними лицом к лицу.

Люди - странные существа, они двулики. Их помыслы носят двоякий характер. Никто точно не уверен в откровенности своих слов. Человеку склонно лгать. Человек лжет, сам того не замечая.

- Нас тоже не обошло стороной, не так ли? – чисто риторический вопрос, но Заэль все, же ответил на него. Орихиме аккуратно, стараясь не испачкать рукава, разрезала мясо на тарелке на маленькие кусочки. Изредка Заэль ей помогал, и девушка каждый раз его благодарила. У них все строилось на взаимной вежливости, очень удобно.

- Не обошло, не стоит обделять этот факт вниманием, – Гранц согласно кивнул, прожевывая черешню. – Некоторые забывают то, что каждый из нас в свое время прожил жизнь, будучи человеком. И я бы не сказал, что она была легкой, скорее - наполненной страданиями, или же чем-то вроде этого. В общем-то, путь, ведущий во тьму.

- Почему именно так?

- Потому что после смерти мы становились пустыми и медленно эволюционировали. Чем мы отличаемся от человека - почему мы арранкары? Тебе известен ответ.

- Конечно. Мы убиваем не колеблясь.

Удовлетворившись правильным ответом, Заэль продолжил:

- Гордость, алчность, похоть, гнев, зависть, лень. Это доказательство того, что человек не идеален. Человек не может быть идеален, в каждом есть изъян. Гордость? Да, гордость это шаг к одиночеству. Гордость - неотъемлемая черта характера и далеко не самая лучшая, являясь причиной многих бед. Доводит до вражды. Перечислять все остальное нет нужды, достаточно просто подставить вместо гордости все их по очереди, и получится то же самое. Каждый из поступков имеет последствие. Побужденный любым из этих чувств не смеет надеется на то, что результат будет положительным. Суеверные определили эти понятия как смертные грехи.

- Хмм… - Иноуэ задумчиво облизала подушечки большого, указательного и среднего пальцев, размышляя над словами. Гранц был прав, без сомнений. - А те, кто не верят в Бога? Те, кто знают истинный вид мира? Что для них эти простые слова? А что до сострадания, жалости, великодушия?

- Это уже параллель. Если же гнев порождается в душе человека, его способна заглушить милость, доброта. Алчность поглощается великодушием, гордость состраданием. Если привести банальное сравнение как добро и зло, какие выводы мы можем найти? Во всем нужен баланс, и точно так же как в этих отрицательных эмоциях преобладает зло, то добро компенсирует все это положительными эмоциями. Необходимо соблюдать ровную линию. Нас привыкли относить к критерию зла. Мы – арранкары. Само существование наше говорит о том, что мы зло. А синигами – добро, светлая сторона. Они пытаются уравновесить планку. Но ведь есть и третья сторона. Квинси. В их понимании добро – истребление зла. Причем, полное уничтожение души. Как думаешь, почему синигами их уничтожили? Квинси ломали грань, отвечающую за равновесие. Их сила способна была уничтожить душу, но не вернуть ее в общество душ.

- Не совсем понимаю, – растерянно проговорила Иноуэ, в ответ на что Заэль притормозил и попытался объяснить более простыми словами. Порой он совершенно забывал о том, что перед ним, по сути, ребенок.

- В понимании суеверных мы - жалкие грешники. Но это не так. Съедаемые болью и тоской, мы отказываемся покидать место смерти, мы отказываемся верить в смерть и не ждем появления врат в так называемый рай. Но синигами имеют власть над нашими душами. Какую? Все очень просто. Убивая нас, они открывают ворота в Общество душ. И, даже у пустого, который, казалось бы, больше не может избавиться от злобы и ненависти, они очищают душу. А сила квинси не была на это способна.

На этом их беседа была прервана появлением Четвертого. Конечно, из своих посиделок Заэль и Орихиме секрета не делали, и, если бы нашелся кто-то желающий, были бы не против компании. Но Улькиорра не интересовался подобным.

- Орихиме, – позвал он. То, как обращался к ней Шифер, казалось словно ветер - так же вскользь, почти не слышно - всегда нравилось девушке. Сам по себе он не вызывал у нее страха. Ах да, она же вообще не знает, что такое страх. Тогда следует выразиться по-другому - Иноуэ никогда не испытывала перед Улькиоррой каких-либо отрицательных чувств. И даже внешность не пугала, в его присутствии она оставалась спокойной. Она давно привыкла к стремлению индивидуальности быть непохожим на кого либо. Хотя и не очень понимала, почему арранкары так стремились к этому. Изначально каждый выражал что-то, что не позволяло ему быть похожим на кого-то другого.

- Да? Входи, Улькиорра, - девушка отвлеклась, она не любила шумную компанию. Тем более когда намечался разговор. Спокойствие и тишина - вот ее главные спутники. И в данный момент потенциальные собеседники полностью подходили для них. Улькиорра прошел мимо нескольких фрасьенов, даже не обратив на них внимания, словно их и нет здесь, и сел за стол напротив девушки.

- Вижу, ты любишь тратить время на вещи, не имеющие смысла, – он оглядел стол, скромно заставленный едой. Улькиорра не испытывал тяги к подобным вещам, но порой был не против составить компанию Пятой.

- Ну, мы же пьем чай, так почему бы не попробовать и остальное? Тебе же и самому нравится.

- Не стану отрицать.

Удивительно. Каждый арранкар точит зуб на своего же собрата, но это не мешает им оставаться в нейтралитете и порой объединяться против кого-то. Иноуэ, оставаясь лакомым куском, пятое место далеко не самое худшее, не опасалась. Ее вообще как будто не волновало ничего, и даже если она понимала, что враги всегда рядом - не обращала на это внимание. И что же, она в компании двух арранкаров, значит в компании врагов, и это не мешает ей обедать, и не думать о том, что в еде может быть яд. Стоит учитывать, что она проводит время с исследователем, а уж он-то всегда найдет способ убрать помеху. Но, никто не пытался занять ее место. Друзей держи близко, а врагов еще ближе. Старые предания все еще верны.

- Через пару часов мы отправляемся, я уже подыскал подходящие места для нас. – Сообщил Шифер то, ради чего пришел. Девушка кивнула головой, мол да слышу, спасибо большое.

- Большой дом? – Поинтересовался Заэль, на что Шестой еле слышно фыркнул. Главным условием Гранца, согласившегося с ними ютиться, был просторный дом, где можно было бы основать лабораторию. Собственно самому Улькиорре было без разницы соизволит ли Восьмой к ним присоединиться, но вот Иноуэ мягко намекнула, что будет не против. – Я же предупреждал… - Тяжко вздохнул Гранц, правильно понимая фырканье Шифера – не будет ему просторной лаборатории.

**Запись 4. Дождь. **

Я ненавижу этот мир, в который ты меня заточил. Ты настолько не желаешь видеть правду и отрицаешь ее? Безнадежно, рано или поздно, но ты встанешь перед стеной и она покажет тебе все то от чего ты сбегал.

Конечно, легче убежать, чтобы не видеть свои ошибки, уйти, далеко, это лучше чем пытаться в одиночестве справиться с этой болью? Легче онеметь чтобы не чувствовать боль, легче потерять память, чем помнить?

- Слабак. Ненавижу. – На выдохе шепчу я, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу, это заточение отняло силы, настолько слабым я не чувствовал себя никогда. Если я выйду из этого дома – меня раздавит дождь. Тяжелый, наполненный безысходностью, пахнущий смертью. Ты отвергал меня и раньше. Но сейчас ты даже не знаешь, что я есть. Тяжелые капли ударялись о стекло, и порой я вздрагивал от раската грома, боялся, что вот-вот и он прорвется сюда. Забыть то, что является частью твоей души слишком низко, ты сам меня звал. Ты кричал, разбивал руки в кровь, доводил себя до обморочного состояния, но звал меня. И я пришел. И что теперь? Мне предстоит провести вечность в этом доме, скрываясь от дождя?

Я ведь, как и старик Зангецу, терпеть не могу дождь. Я давал тебе силу, я - причина всех твоих побед. А сейчас лишь узник твоих жалких страхов. Зачем этот дождь? Я даже не вижу, что происходит. Я не могу чувствовать, слышать, видеть. Я заточен в твоем мире, про который ты забыл сам. Какой из тебя к черту Король? Жалкий шут! Не более. Жалок, смешон, раздавлен. Не имеющий воли слабак.

Очередной раскат грома заставил меня отпрянуть от окна. Капли дождя разбивали стекло. Медленно, но оно покрывалось паутинками царапин, все больше и больше его пробивая.

-Черт… - От досады я стоял и смотрел, как дождь пытается до меня добраться. И эта комната тоже… Пора менять дом, этот почти лишен защиты - почти все окна разбиты, в каждой комнате пол покрыт осколками стекла, и мрак становится все ближе.

Чертов дождь. Я не сдамся, я не такой слабак, как ты, Куросаки.

Выбегаю из этой комнаты, по лестничной площадке и вниз, боясь не успеть. Стоит только замедлить шаг, и я пропал, в ловушке. Дождь все ближе, вода заполоняет этажи, капает с потолка.

Слетая с очередной лестницы, я почувствовал, как плечо жжет. Ткань была разъедена, и кожу покрывал небольшой ожог. Дождь стремился меня уничтожить. Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Как только мрак покрывает дом полностью, он рушится. Исчезает, оставляя после себя дрожащий воздух, а вскоре я и вовсе забываю, что там что-то было. В этом мире время стоит на одной отметке – «Разрушение». С тех пор как ты закрыл от меня внешний мир, я стал убегать. Это ты сделал меня таким! Куросаки очнись, хватит холить надежды. Пора встретить реальность, а не прятаться под кроватью, как маленький ребенок. Стоит ли говорить о том, что нет смысла в твоем добровольном заточении? Стоит ли вообще хоть что-то говорить, когда тебя все равно не слышно? Если шанс дорваться до настоящего тебя?

Порой я чувствую, как ветер в этом мире воет от одиночества. Ты слишком жесток, чтобы забыть про свою душу. Ты слишком жесток, чтобы уйти и не дать мне шанс. Желая спасти других, ты отдал себя смерти.

Выбегаю к выходу, останавливаюсь возле двери. Чтоб не исчезнуть сейчас, мне надо в следующий дом, в котором окна еще целы и где я могу хоть ненадолго побыть в безопасности. Оборачиваюсь, смотрю на лестницу, по которой только что спустился. Вода стекает по ступенькам, а за ней следом темнота. Я выскакиваю из дома, мгновенно попадая под град боли. Дождь не щадит, ему это доставляет только удовольствие. Бегу к следующему дому, крича от боли, но не останавливаюсь. Нельзя сдаваться. Терпеть и прятаться. Это все, что я могу. И каждый раз, ища новое укрытие, я твержу себе это.

Черт возьми, Куросаки, я же сдохну пока ты наслаждаешься своим забытьем! Ты совсем с ума сошел, жалкий трус. Спрятался, и даже не сказал спасибо. Твою мать, без меня ты абсолютно ничто - один из тех многочисленных синигами, возомнившими себя всесильными. А на самом деле - слабаки.

А что ты? Спрятался! Сделал вид, что ничего не знаешь и ничего не помнишь, а ведь трясешься от страха – видите ли, наконец, понял, что тебе не дано спасти мир? Сила, сила, сила. Где твоя сила?

Я ненавижу твой мир. Я ненавижу дожди, и прав был старик Зангецу - дождь не лучший способ скрыть свою злобу и печаль. Ха, да ты просто сбегаешь от реальности!

Эй, слышишь меня, Куросаки? Я все еще тут и жду, когда ты разорвешь цепи. Выпусти меня, выпусти и прими свое поражение, я не дам тебе быть королем. Жалкий трус вроде тебя не достоит править мной.

Вот, почти близко, совсем чуть-чуть. Вбегаю в открытую дверь, задыхаясь от чертовой боли. Кожу жжет везде, вода буквально обволакивает меня, разъедает ткань и обжигает кожу. Падаю на холодный пол сразу же, как только дверь за мной захлопнулась. Спасение. Временное, но такое желанное. Не в силах пошевелиться, щекой ощущаю холод каменных плит. Хрип срывается губ. Я опять выиграл битву, сейчас я опять победил. Осталось только выиграть войну с твоим упрямством. Не забывай, Ичиго, ведь я часть тебя, и упрямства мне так же не занимать. Громко смеюсь. Над собой. Горло дерет, словно вода попала внутрь, но я уже ничего не чувствую. Сейчас я так же жалок, как и ты - только и делаю, что убегаю. Но я больше не могу ничего, а это уже твоя вина.

**Запись 5. Случайность.**

**Ичиго**

- Ичиго, хватит мечтать! Еще насмотришься! – старая добрая Рукия, такая же, как всегда. За эти годы она совсем не изменилась. Ни капли пунктуальности, терпения, совести. Ах да, даже совсем не выросла. Но об этом лучше в слух не говорить - у нее отличный удар слева. Но с ней приятно провести время.

- Иду-иду, – поспешно ответил я, нехотя отрываясь от поистине восхитительного вида опадающей сакуры. Но более бесценным было время, проведенное с друзьями. В последний год его чертовски не хватает, и каждая встреча как праздник. Я умостился между Садо и Ренджи, закатывая рукава рубашки и первым делом хватая чашку с рисом. Из-за всей утренней суеты я даже не поел, и сейчас желудок мне об этом активно напоминал.

- Стоять! А Исида? – Рукия потянулась через весь плед, заставленный всякой едой, и попробовала отобрать у меня чашку. Конечно, я ей не дал, сразу же отпрянув назад, не переставая жевать. – Звоните ему!

– Да вон он, очки сверкают, – кивнул Ренджи куда-то в сторону. Пользуясь замешательством девушки, он схватил с тарелки кусок мясного пирога, специально приготовленного сестрой Куросаки.

- Что б он тебе поперек горла встал, – ядовито прошипела Рукия, терпеливо дожидаясь Исиду. Ренджи только хмыкнул - проклятия до него не долетело, и пирог уже спокойно переваривался. Исиде поручили важное дело – дойти до магазина и купить пива. Он долго ворчал, но все, же пошел. Вообще это уже считалось традицией. То, что Урью ходит в магазин, и никто не хочет перенимать его эстафету. Рукия обычно старалась, чтобы мы все его дождались, а уж потом накидывались на еду.

- Всё, все вместе.

Наши встречи протекали по одному расписанию: собраться утром у меня, найти место в парке, послать Исиду за пивом, а самим раскладывать еду на плед и потихоньку истреблять ее. И так мы сидели до самой темноты, разговаривая о делах, учебе и просто о буднях. И расходились, обещая созвониться. Бедные мы студенты.

Я бы не сказал, что учиться в университете так трудно, но почему-то всегда находится куча неотложных дел, которые надо решить, и друзья отходят на задний план. Я учился в одном университете с Садо, но на разных факультетах, и поэтому даже с ним виделся редко. Разве что только на переменах. Исида вопреки угрозам отца с легкостью поступил на дизайнерский. Рукия учится непонятно где. В прямом смысле. Она и Ренджи учатся где-то в другом городе или что-то такое. В любом случае зубы заговаривать Кучики умела похлеще любой бабульки на рынке, поэтому я до сих пор не смог выпытать даже название ее университета. Ренджи бывал в Каракуре несколько раз, когда мы учились в школе, он навещал Рукию, и, как я выяснил, они друзья детства. Завидую таким друзьям - спелись и живут припевающее, наверное, как брат и сестра.

Я ценил свои мечты, и не только свои. Мне всегда было важно, что кто-то из близких мне людей имел мечту. Цель, которая позволяла ему идти вперед. Я любил ставить перед собой задачи и добиваться их выполнения. Сам результат приносил мне удовлетворение, порой даже в неудаче я находил свои плюсы. Точно так же я радовался за своих друзей, сестер и отца.

Но я упускал что-то важное. Тот пробел, что возник с самого начала, до сих пор не восполнился ни на каплю. Какое-то время мне это мешало - дискомфортно жить, когда чувствуешь, что чего-то не хватает. Но я привык даже к этому и научился воспринимать, как должное.

- Чем думаешь заняться на каникулах, Куросаки? – Ренджи попивал пиво, закусывая уже третьим куском пирога. Пирог разошелся самым первым - глядя на то, с каким аппетитом его уплетает Абарай, никто не удержался.

- Спать? – Предположил я.

- Не вариант, давай к нам, развеешься, – качнул головой рыжий. Рукия запустил в него пустой банкой, предотвращая наш разговор.

- Кто его пустит? Даже удостоверения нет.

- Да злые мы, что ли? Пора бы уже навестить наше скромное общество, – огрызнулся Ренджи, выкидывая банку куда-то назад.

- Нельзя, – серьезно ответила Кучики, мотнув головой. Я тактично в разговор не лез, не совсем понимая, о чем они. – И вообще, как будто больше нечем заняться на каникулах… - Рукия замерла, у нее было такое выражение лица, словно сзади стояло, как минимум, привидение. Мы, заинтересованные ее внезапным поведением, обернулись. Правда я так и не понял, с чего бы это. А вот остальные стали так же неожиданно серьезны. Загадочно…

- Кто накаркал? – Спросил Исида, но ему никто не ответил. Я же недоуменно, с видом полного дурака смотрел на ребят и ничего не понимал. Настолько резкой смены настроения я никогда не видел, даже воздух словно изменился, становясь напряженным. Достаю пачку сигарет из кармана, явно впечатленный представлением. Стоило только прикурить, как все, наконец, очнулись.

- Стоять! – Резко прервала тишину (не считая постороннего шума и щелканье моей зажигалки) Рукия. Мы хором обернулись. Обожаю Рукию с ее закидонами. Правда. В последние годы она нахваталась столько всякой паразитической гадости, от которой мы ее поочередно пытались отучить. Но вот это вот ее «стоять» так вывести и не смогли. – Вспомнила! Ренджи, тебе надо написать отчет брату.

От такого заявления парень закашлялся, подавившись пивом.

- С чего бы это?

- Брат? Рукия у тебя есть брат? – Вклинился я. Вот чего-чего, а такого никогда не знал.

- Есть, он у Ренджи в начальстве, – отмахнулась девушка. – Мне передали, он практику… отчет по практике не сдал. – И при этом посмотрела на Абарая так многозначительно. Темнота, попробуй понять, что у нее на уме. Столько нового узнаю.

- Так. Стоп. Вот этот, – я указал сигаретой, зажатой между указательными и средним пальцами, на Ренджи, хватая его за футболку и дергая на себя, – сегодня никуда не уйдет. С кем я пить буду? – от такого заявления Ренджи уставился на меня как на идиота, выпучив глаза.

Бедный Абарай - никакого покоя. Глядя на эту ситуацию, Исида не удержался от смеха.

- Ох, блин, прекратите ребята, – сквозь смех проговорил тот.

- Хватит меня дергать! – Завыл Абарай. – И с тобой выпью, – выдернул свою футболку из моих пальцев, – и отчет по пра-актике-е сдам! – передразнил Рукию. Затем залпом осушил свою банку и потянулся за следующей. – Только отдохнуть дайте, садисты.

Далее я уже не обращал внимания на их волнение, изредка проскальзывающее на лицах, когда они смотрели куда-то за мою спину. Мало ли о чем думают, важном… каждый из них… Ну ладно - почти не обращал внимания. Опять возникло ощущение, словно я один не в курсе чего-то, к которому мне не привыкать. Лично я не мог понять, что они такого увидели. Парк как парк - дети, животные, парочки. В выходные всегда так людно, оживленно. Черт, ну не могли же они вспомнить одновременно о забытых делах? Не могли же?

**Иноуэ.**

Сегодня на улице было душно, но только поутру. Ближе к обеду погода более настроилась, и я с удовольствием приняла предложения Гранца пройтись погулять. Мир живых был совсем другим, и я даже подумать не могла, что он настолько отличается от Хуэко Мундо. Воздух был наполнен запахами, самыми разнообразными, тягучими, пряными. Я не могла предположить даже что это за запахи. В Лас Ночес всего этого нет. Поэтому изредка я думала, что пахнет едой, изредка Гранц говорил мне, что я права. Но в большинстве случаев он просто рассказывал мне, что видит.

На самом деле назвать меня слепой было бы не правильно. Мое восприятие отличается от типичного восприятия простого человека. Да, в большинстве случаев в моих глазах была темнота. Но с помощью различных факторов - запахов, дуновения ветра, звука - я могла составить общую картину. И тогда уже видела выделяющиеся на черном фоне силуэты. Но все же такое представление не полное, что ни говори.

- Пахнет… Чем-то… - Я пыталась понять, что же за запах приятно щекотал нос. Было настолько приятно вдыхать воздух, что я даже закашляла, вдохнув слишком порывисто и резко. Заэль тихо рассмеялся.

- Мы в парке. Это деревья и трава, – сжалился арранкар. Я удивленно вскинула голову.

- И это так приятно пахнет? Так… свежо, такой чистый воздух.

- Да, это естественный запах природы. Все имеет запах, так было всегда.

- Зато в Хуэко Мундо безжизненно.

- Нам другого и не положено. Мы сами по себе безжизненны, хотя наши сердца и бьются, и даже кровь бежит по венам. Но мы не простые люди, – пожал плечами Восьмой. Он прав, иногда становится досадно, что Заэль бывает прав почти во всем.

- Мне нравится этот запах. Пожалуй, он самый лучших из всех, что мне довелось ощущать.

- Представь, а ведь жители этого города редко обращают на такие вещи внимание. Для них это в порядке вещей.

- Глупые люди, – легонько улыбнулась я. Не видеть такой красоты, живя в этом мире. Я наверно слишком странный арранкар, но мне нравится Каракура, я бы с удовольствием жила здесь, но, к сожалению, не имею на это право. Не мое это место, оно для меня чужое.

- Вот ты для них что-то не обычное. На тебя все оглядываются. Пожалуй, всему виной повязка.

- Логично, я же слепа.

- Обычно в таких случаях носят специальную оправу.

- Не предлагаешь же ты мне носить такое же. Не хочу даже думать об этом, мне удобно и в повязке.

- Я ничего не говорю, это твое желание, я просто объясняю. Кстати, вот и первый сюрприз, – в голосе Восьмого появились заинтересованные нотки. Мне тоже стало интересно. – Мы совсем рядом с синигами, – и правда сюрприз, но что-то запоздалый. А ведь мы еще гадали, когда состоится столь значительная встреча, и во что это выльется.

- Хммм, и что ты предлагаешь? - То, что мы могли встретить синигами не было новостью, скорее я ожидала, что буду сталкиваться с ними на каждом углу, но мои ожидания не оправдались. И не сказать, что я была разочарована - синигами последнее в пункте, что я хотела бы повстречать.

- Конечно убивать сейчас нельзя, и тем более здесь. Смертные.

- Когда тебя интересовало подобное?

- Мы не в Хуэко Мундо, здесь другие правила. И, боюсь, придется ограничиться простым наблюдением, – он прав, и я это понимала. Поэтому и не настаивала. Собственно, я с самого начала была лишена интереса к этим посланникам смерти. Что это за посланники, которые толком за себя не могут постоять? – А Синигами-то довольно знакомые, – спустя какое-то время продолжил Заэль, помогая мне сесть на лавочку, не занятую никем. – Узнаю даже некоторых. Какая приятная неожиданность.

- Кажется, мы не собирались к ним присоединяться? – Напомнила я, но меня проигнорировали, что было в порядке вещей.

- Угадай, кого еще я вижу, – елейным голоском пропел Заэль. Я прощупала воздух, наполненный духовной силой, отмечая особо выделявшуюся и следуя за ней. Видеть он мог кого угодно, а гадать я могла долго. Поэтому недолго думая и решила сама «посмотреть», кто же это может быть.

- Знакомая сила… Случайно не тот самый синигами? – Кажется, и нас заметили. Потому как духовная сила в воздухе стала колебаться, несколько кроме одной. Такое ощущение, словно один из них ничего не замечал.

- Угадала, если ты думаешь, что это Куросаки, – Заэль присел рядом.

- Надо же… Я удивлена… - то, что этот синигами выжил, действительно было для меня новостью, но я сказала это без особого интереса. - Они на нас смотрят? Я чувствую это - смотрят.

- Не только ты. Интересно, как он смог выжить, при таких-то ранениях?

- Мне это не интересно.

- Иноуэ, уж не думаешь ли ты, что парень все оставит, как есть и не появится снова в Лас Ночес?

Если честно, я вообще не задумывалась об этом. Меня не волновало, что стало с этим Куросаки после того, как он исчез. Я забыла о нем сразу же, вспоминая крайне редко.

- Думаю. Ты заметил? Сила Куросаки не колеблется. Он словно не замечает нас.

Заэль замолк, в конце концов, соглашаясь со мной. Только Куросаки не обращал на нас внимания.

**Ренджи**

- Ренджи, а ведь это большая проблема.

Как будто я и сам не знаю. Столько времени прошло, почти забыли, почти решились позволить себе забыть. А оно всплыло и напомнило.

– Ренджи… - Рукия была взволнована, ее беспокойство окружало меня ореолом, и вот-вот я тоже впаду в панику. Да, я знаю, успокойся, пожалуйста, мы все решим. Решим? Вот я наивен, даже себя пытаюсь обмануть, ну не дурак ли… подруга детства отбросила все приличия и уткнулась лицом в мое плечо, буквально трясясь от бессильной ярости. Знаю, девочка моя, не только ты ничего не можешь сделать. – Он же не узнал? Не видел? Не узнает?

Ох, держалась весь день, и вот и прорвало, да? Осторожно поглаживаю по волосам короткими беглыми прикосновениями кончиков пальцев. Боюсь даже ворваться в поток ее мыслей, чувствую, как ее разрывает на части. Повезло тебе, Куросаки, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, ох, как повезло. А мы тебя охраняем, мы все помним, и это нам не в радость.

- Абсолютно ничего, даже духовные потоки не всколыхнулись, он не помнит, Рукия.

Но брюнетку это не успокоило, а только подстегнуло, дало волю воображению. За годы прожитые бок о бок с ней я понял, что она не примет ничье успокоение. Выслушает, покивает головой, но в душе все равно будет биться, как раненная птица в клетке, потому что гордость и прожитая на улице жизнь не давали покоя. Рукия ценила жизнь и ее внутреннее состояние. Я мог только наблюдать и быть рядом, чтобы подтвердить. Да, я дурак, пытался порой повлиять, но это бесполезно.

И то, что сегодня два потока прошлого нашли общую нить, никак не иначе намек. Как бы мы не желали лучшего, нам не забыть, потому что такое не забывается. Нам не простить, потому что такое не прощается. И нет помощи. Мы слишком слабы, чтобы дать поддержку, мы всего лишь можем наблюдать. Черт, опять только наблюдать. И сейчас придется открывать для него врата, показывать и объяснять. Но не давать вспомнить. Повторение истории – непозволительная роскошь и не более чем игра богов, которых не существует, которые забыты.

Значит, всплеск со стороны Хуэко Мундо не был ложным показанием датчиков, и это не был сбой. А ведь как чисто прошли. Красавцы, нечего сказать.

- Не отдам. Пусть через труп перешагивают, не отдам им Ичиго! – почти хрипела Кучики, и такая ярость сквозила в голосе, что мне стало страшно. Не за Ичиго. За Рукию. И правда ведь не отдаст, ляжет и не встанет.

- Рукия, тихо, мы все ему должны по самую глотку, все ляжем перед врагом трупами, если понадобится, – вполне серьезно отвечаю, бережно обнимая девочку.

С малых лет она как была для меня девочкой, так ей и останется. Все мы по своему любили Ичиго, уважали и берегли остатки забытого им же мира. Надеялись и боялись, что он найдет дорогу домой, как блудный пес, появится на пороге, как ни в чем не бывало и пнет всех в фигуральном смысле слова. Четко пнет, куда надо, весь мир перевернет и поставит на свое место. Боялись.

Но нет того Ичиго, осталась оболочка и человек лишенный памяти. Душа, запечатанная эмоциями, сгорела и осела пеплом. Эх, знал бы, Ичиго, каким важным звеном был в этой истории, не поверил бы. Теперешний Куросаки ни за что не поверил бы, а вот прежний - не признал бы свою заслугу. Он никогда не признавал себя центром, считал, что стоит в стороне одержимый одними эмоциями и принципами дружбы. Отчасти так оно и было. Как же нам всем не хватает тебя, Куросаки. Кто бы пнул… Ушел ты, сволочь бесчувственная, а Рукии теперь некого пинать. И меня не пинает, и замену не ищет. Дорог ты ей, как брат.

Примириться с приказами «забыть, закрыть, порвать все связи» мы не смогли. Нам приказали. Поставили перед фактом. Все закончилось. Для них Куросаки не более чем штатная единица, на то он и временным был, чтобы можно было забыть в случае чего. А теперь ничего не осталось, просто отголосок памяти. Мол да, был такой, силен и в будущем его ждали неплохие перспективы.

Но наступила другая альтернатива, черная дыра засосала то будущее, о котором все так упорно думали. Нет больше Куросаки, не вспоминайте. Но помнить продолжали. С завидным упорством поддерживали связи, скрывали правду и помогали ей не выплыть. Если бы мы знали где, нашли бы эту урну с пеплом, не дали бы развеять прах надежды, не позволили бы подобному случится. Мы все ошиблись! Все были не правы, и не сошло нам это с рук. Закрыли глаза, отвернулись. Молодцы, просто нечего сказать.

Через пару часов нам надо быть у магазина, а мы тут сидим, распускаем сопли и воем, тихо так… Только сдав гигай Урахаре я не удержался и рванул к Ичиго. Он меня не видит, сразу вспоминаю, как же было непривычно в первый раз. Появился перед ним, кричал, даже пытался ударить, делал все возможное, лишь бы он обратил на меня внимание. А потом пришла Рукия и сказал «Он тебя не видит». Тихо сказала, словно извинялась, да только за что? Не она же в этом виновата. Не она… Но почему они оба чувствовали себя провинившимися?

Шок - первое впечатление. А потом… пришлось смириться. Вот и сейчас, понаблюдал минут пятнадцать, убедился, что все хорошо. Рукия пришла следом, даже не пытаясь скрыть что-то - ее колотило от страха и волнения. Она боялась, сама толком не понимая ничего.

И вот мы сидим недалеко от дома, Урахара ждет, врата закроются через пару часов. Час прошел, а держать их открытыми долго слишком тяжело. И ведь не звонит. Словно понимает все. Хотя так оно и есть, никто и не сомневается. Просто дураком прикидывается. Вот только если он лишь прикидывается - мы дураки и есть.

- Может пойдем? – С какой-то тоской голосе спрашиваю, поглядывая на частную клинику. Идти ни мне, ни ей не хотелось, но оставаться было нельзя. Рукия совсем по-детски вытирается рукавом формы, поворачивается и уходит. Старается, взяла себя в руки. Пары слов достаточно, чтобы сорваться, но лишь сила духа позволяет точно так же быстро взять себя в руки. И что будет за эти два месяца, даже догадок нет. В наших силах спускаться на грунт не более раза в два месяца. Спасибо капитану - любит свою сестру, хоть и не показывает почти. И все это знают.

Что-то угасало в нас, мы это понимали. Мы держались за Ичиго, как за спасение. Он ведь уже не вернется - мы были в уверены в этом. Не знаю, как Рукия, а я уже и не надеялся на иное, только порой сознание колыхалось и такая дикая мысль, полная наивности, «А вдруг?..». Куросаки не менялся. Он проснулся совершенно другим человеком, растерянный и совершенно не осознающий этот мир. Он его знал, но принимал заново. Он был им… чужим. Исида и Садо старались поддерживать их связь, но получается ничуть не лучше, чем у меня и Руки. Сложно, когда наше связующее звено просто лопнуло. Мы хватаемся с разных сторон и пытаемся удержать, а он просто не чувствует нашего напряжение.

Приходилось следить за собой, своими словами, поступками. Каждый раз напоминая себе «Это уже не тот Куросаки. Забудь, оставь, прими». Но скрепя сердцем продолжаем держаться. И понимаем, что можем забыть, просто вот так взять и забыть, постепенно переставая находить причины для встреч и беспокойств. А за что беспокоиться? Фактически он мертв. Для них всех. Да, были друзья, но уже не те. Горечь осталась, но мы хладеем друг к другу. И только уже думаешь, что вот, можно забыть… как звонок и веселое «Привет! Давно не виделись». И тут начинается все заново, как бешеные подрываемся и мчимся туда, к нему.

Пора завязывать. Для Куросаки жизнь в этом мире – главное, и ничего более не должно его потревожить. Вырастет, станет, к примеру, преподавателем какого-нибудь университета, женится, заведет детей, а потом уже и будет коротать старость, лелея мысль о внуках. Он выдохся, сдался, я это понимал. Рукия же этого не признавала. Никаких внешних раздражителей, надо рвать к чертовой матери все связи. Но я не могу, сколько раз думал об этом, но так ни разу и не озвучил свои мысли. Пора забыть и поставить жирный крест, а затем разорвать лист и сжечь его. Но я не могу, и никто из нас не решится это сделать.


End file.
